What If?
by ZelleG
Summary: What if, the day Sakura told Naruto that his love for her was a competition between Sasuke and he was supposed to be in love with Hinata, was not even Sakura? What If Naruto never got over sakura even when he has a family with Hinata? What if Sakura left the Fourth Ninja War to run away from kaguya? What if Sakura became a Queen in another World? Finished Inside.


What If?

What if, the day Sakura told Naruto that his love for her was a competition between Sasuke and he was supposed to be in love with Hinata, was not even Sakura? What If Naruto never got over sakura even when he has a family with Hinata? What if Sakura left the Fourth Ninja War to run away from kaguya? What if Sakura became a Queen in another World? What if Sakura, Karin and their little orphan sister Tamaki were raised by Kaguya all those years ago and were special legends? What if the Hyuuga clan was not what anyone expected?

Chapter 1

Millions of years ago lived a beautiful Woman of many wishes. To have a family with a man she loves. Kagyua. Back then, there was war everywhere and every day. She believed it was necessary to have god-like power to end humanity conflict. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess, and had settled down amongst humans, as she would eventually get pregnant and bear twin sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. As time passed, however, Kaguya began to lose trust in humanity as the power she now held ultimately corrupted her. This eventually led her to madness as she created her ideal of peace by trapping her victims in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which changed her public image from that of a benevolent goddess into that of a Demon.

Before Kagyua even got this emissive power, she and her two sons were travelers.

She and her sons came across a strange haired- child. She was frail and weak, could not even stand up on her own feet. Her feet were tied up on a pole in the middle the road. It surely was a beautiful sight expect the poor child who was about to die.

"Leave her, she is useless to us" Hamura spoken, glaring at the young child

"SMACK" "You're so mean hamura, how could you say that?" His mother angrily replied.

"Tch" twitching his head to the side

"She has some different type of hair, like a cherry blossom" Hagoromo replied smiling at the littler girl

The frail child was able to squint her left eye to the people she has been hearing. She had been torn down bit by bit. Scratches all over her back which looks like whiplashes. Her face was black and blue, her arms were broken. Her legs were in chains, she could not break free even if she did not try.

"W-who are you". The young child said to the lady above her.

"Oh, you are alive, that is great", "and boys break the chains off her legs and the pole gently". Kaguya Commanded.

"Yes" Both agreed

As they were breaking the chains away from the frail child, Kaguya tried to reach out for the child to heal her.

The girl panicked and slap the hand away, once she was free she tried her best to crawl and get away fast from them, did not work one bit.

"Woah Woah Woah, their little lady, you are not going anywhere till you get healed up" Hagoromo said picking up the screaming girl. He got annoyed with the girls screaming, decided for everyone sake to knock the child out.

She was passed out in his arms, she looked peaceful for once. Hagoromo handed her to his mother.

"She so beautiful", His mother replied, adoringly looking at the child in her arms. Her eyes caught something on her ripped up shirt on her back. It was a mark, a mark she had never seen before. She looked at this child hair again, and it turned white. White like snow.

The twins jumped back "MONSTER"! The two idiots screamed.

"Hush up, you crazy's, what if someone heard you and would assumed bad things" Glaring at her sons.

"She is from the Omi Clan". She whispered to herself, eyeing the child. She had a wonderful idea.

"We are taking this child with us! she will be my daughter from this day forth" The princess proudly smiled at her new wishes and joy.

"HELL NO!" Hamura said, his mother glared at her 14 year old son for a long time. He started to get nervous. "Fine." Got annoyed by the challenge"

Hagoromo love the idea of having a younger sister.

On that same day the group found a little cottage, no one was there it was completely empty. They decided to rest there for a few days till the girl woke up. A few hours after midnight, the girl woke up. Her hair was back to the beautiful rare shade of pink.

She got up from the bed, and could not walk.

"Don't push yourself, dear" Kaguya whispered to the scared child

The Oksutsuki Princess came out of the shadows carrying a warm meal with hot tea. The girl kept quiet staring at the woman walking around her bed, smiling. "What is your name Child" the woman politely asked.

"Sakura" the child replied.

"Sakura fits you very well, what is your last name?" Kaguya asked. Sakura shrugged her tiny shoulders. Looking at her body, this is covered up in bandages.

Sakura looked at the woman who sat down on the bed next to her. "Thank You" she silently replied to the woman.

You are most Welcomed my dear" the princess said. " My name is Kaguya, by the way, my two sons and I found you alone on the streets" egered to found out some answers from the young child. "I do not remember" sakura said slowly

Disappointed with that answer, Kaguya said" Why don't I introduce you to my sons." She helped sakura walk again, slowly down stairs to the boys.

Sakura smiled, for the first time in a long time she smiled.


End file.
